pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Spinda
|} Spinda (Japanese: パッチール Patcheel) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Spinda is a bipedal, panda Pokémon with rabbit-like features. Its eyes are made of two black spirals, which point in the opposite direction to each other. There is a similar swirling pattern on its ears. It has a small body with short stumpy arms and legs, and its coat is primarily cream-colored. Its arms are red and it has a red stripe bordering along the bottom of its belly, as well as two small spots on the soles of its feet. It has four spots, which can appear anywhere on its face and ears, with a fifth on the back of its head. These spot patterns are different for each Spinda. It has dizzying, confusing, and scattering dance-like movements, which can be used for its former signature move, . These movements confuse its opponents and make it difficult for them to aim at it. It lives in the . In the anime Major appearances Spinda first appeared in Going for a Spinda. and had to help a girl named Claire find a Spinda with a heart-shaped spot on its forehead. , meanwhile, kept picking one up with a broken heart-shaped spot, to his displeasure. Minor appearances A Spinda belonging to a Pokémon Coordinator appeared in A Fan with a Plan. Pokédex entries to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Norman owns a Spinda which first appeared in Rayquaza Redemption I. He uses it in conjunction with his to switch their Abilities with . In PS525, Yancy owns a Spinda, it was first seen with its Trainer when she was breaking up with Lack-Two. Afterward, it left with Yancy while she said her tearful goodbyes. In the TCG In the TFG One Spinda figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: One day, a Spinda appears in Pokémon Square and collapses. When it regains consciousness, Spinda explains that it is giving up a long journey to find the and hands its one clue, the Clear Wing, to the player. The player must then solve the Mystery of the Mirage Pokémon, which will reward him or her with the Rainbow Wing. Upon showing the Rainbow Wing to Spinda, it becomes happy and leaves Pokémon Square. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Spinda runs Spinda's café and takes over the juice bar. A and a also work at the café running the recycle shop. Later in the game, Project P is introduced. After it is introduced, occasionally when speaking to Wynaut the player may gain access to a dungeon normally accessed by selecting a job with ??? as the location or get a choice of more items in the recycle shop. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=[[Special Stages#First release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Spinda|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Spinda}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40||'}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Spotlight|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, is depicted as two purple orbs spinning around each other towards the target. However, when Spinda uses Toxic, the orbs travel erratically. The same animation is used for . * Some of Spinda's Pokédex entries mention the odds of two Spinda having the same spot pattern as less than one in four billion. Since Spinda's spots are based on its personality value (a 32-bit number), a simplistic model would put the odds at 1 in 4,294,967,295, which is indeed smaller than one in four billion; however, it is actually possible for two personality values to produce spot patterns that are visually identical, so the real odds are somewhat higher. Origin Spinda's body structure is based on the with elongated ears, with its coloring close to that of a subspecies of giant panda, the . The different spot patterns may be a reference to s, which also have their own unique facial markings. Name origin Spinda is a combination of ''spin (referring to its twirly eyes and ears) and . Patcheel may be a combination of patch (referring to its appearance) and reel (to stagger, as from dizziness). In other languages |it=Spinda|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=얼루기 Ollugi|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=晃晃斑 Huànghuàngbān|zh_cmnmeaning= From and |hi=स्पिंडा Spinda|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Pandir fr:Spinda it:Spinda ja:パッチール pl:Spinda zh:晃晃斑